


Drowning

by Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, WIP, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas/pseuds/Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are in a long term relationship and Levi's career is finally taking off. Eren is watching from the background and starting to feel left behind.<br/>(This is a WIP. If this gets positive reviews and feedback, I'll write more of it. I'm also definitely taking criticism as this is the first thing I've tried to write in awhile.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work is going to be heavily edited and the entire thing, and the perspective of it may change. I'm posting it here to take feedback, but please be kind.

It was late at night in western California at about ten pm. Eren and Levi’s upper floor condo was quiet. The only audible sound was of Levi tapping on his keyboard while his desk light and laptop illuminated the room. Eren was sitting on the bed while staring at him, but he remained silent while he caressed his own legs, using lotion to moisturize them.

Over the past year, Levi had been becoming more and more successful in his writing endeavors. At first, Eren was completely filled with joy that his boyfriend of ten years was finally getting started in the career path he had always wanted to go down. Eventually though, Eren had started to see his man become busier and busier, every time he published a novel a new standard, a new expectation was set and Levi would become focused on making his next piece even bigger and better than the last. Eren still tried to remain happy for him but it felt like they hadn’t had an actual conversation in months, and with practically being a housewife, Eren was even starting to feel as if he was being left behind in Levi’s pursue of success. 

Suddenly the constant sound of typing came to a halt when Levi let out an exhausted sigh, holding his head in his hands. Eren stayed in his spot and spoke in a soft voice, “Levi… You should come to bed.” 

Levi shook his head as he began to rub his temples, “I can’t. I need to figure out what this next book is going to be about before I go to sleep tonight.”

Eren was the type of boyfriend who would usually argue to make Levi come to bed, but lately he found that he just didn’t have the energy. Levi always won every argument, quite frankly, because he was smarter than Eren, the little brunette may have one hell of a loud voice but Levi’s wit and reason always backed him into a corner and shut him down. So, Eren let out a defeated sigh, “Alright…” He whispered. This wasn’t new for him, lately he had often found himself going to sleep and waking up alone. If Levi wasn’t at that desk, he was out signing books, gathering research materials, or something like that. It was almost ridiculous how often he’d be working.

Eren thought about all of these facts every night when he laid down, but tonight, he decided that he wanted to make it different. If Levi wasn’t going to pay attention to him in a romantic or casual way, then Eren knew the only thing left to do was to open his legs. Eren and Levi had great sex. They knew each other’s bodies and kinks so well that there had never been a time where one had finished without the other, unless of course it was on purpose. 

Eren’s footsteps filled the room with sound as he made his way towards Levi, putting his hands onto his shoulders and beginning to work circular motions into his back with his thumbs. 

Levi leaned back in his chair and allowed this, letting out a soft hum. He opened his eyes to look at Eren and take his chin to kiss him softly. The next thing you know, Levi was shoving Eren onto the bed and hovering over him. They kissed deeply while one of Levi’s hands skimmed up Eren’s leg to grab at his ass and the other held the boy’s shirt collar, keeping him close while he shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Muffled moans came from Eren’s throat but with Levi’s mouth latched onto his own the sounds were almost inaudible. Eren began to grind his hips upwards and against Levi, causing the man to almost growl. It had been a full two months since the last time they had sex, and Levi needed it just as much as Eren did, they both needed to feel close to each other. Levi’s mouth separated from Eren’s first but immediately retreated to suck on his lover's neck so that he could print his markings into Eren’s skin. Levi’s pants came off and as did Eren’s underwear. The smaller man was on top, quickly burrowing himself into Eren while Eren kept moaning and whimpering.

By the time they were finished, Levi was laid beside Eren and practically asleep. Eren was facing him, gently drawing his fingers in shapes along the smooth skin of Levi’s cheek. He missed touching him like this, he missed intimacy, and even now when Levi was available, it still felt distant. While he watched this man in front of him calmly sleeping, chest rising and falling, Eren couldn’t help but feel completely captured and trapped by him. This trapped feeling was suffocating, and it hurt because he felt like any day now, Levi could realize that Eren was nothing compared to him. He could decide to leave and Eren wouldn’t even be able to argue because he knew that Levi deserved better. It was at a point where Eren even felt like perhaps Levi buried himself in writing made up stories because he was bored with his own life and could only find an escape in writing. And Eren couldn’t bring himself to put his own feelings in the way of Levi’s fantasies, he just wanted his boyfriend to be happy, no matter what.


End file.
